The present invention relates to data storage and data retrieval for computers, particularly to a suspension member for holding the chassis of a data storage drive such as a tape drive.
Computers, particularly personal computers, can use a plurality of data storage devices or drives depending on application. Typically, a magnetic tape drive, a magnetic floppy disk drive, and/or magnetic hard disk drive, are used in personal computers for storing data and programs and retrieval therefrom. Additionally, an optical disk drive can be used such as a CD-ROM.
In all kinds of magnetic or optical storage, it is important that the magnetic or optical head is properly aligned relative to the preset spacial datums for the storage media, e.g., the spacial position of the data cartridge within the drive. After adjustment of the magnetic or optical head relative to the storage datum, this adjustment must remain stable even after the physical mounting of the data storage drive into a computer housing. Typically, the mounting surfaces in computer housings are imprecisely positioned, having wide dimensional tolerances. When tightening the mounting screws for holding the chassis of a data storage drive, there can be a distortion of the data storage drive chassis by forced conformance to the mounting surfaces and thereby a change of the alignment of the magnetic or optical head relative to the preset spacial datums for storage media within the drive.